


You've Got Something To Tell Me

by Hetalia1912



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sinplus (Band)
Genre: 2P America (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), 2P France (Hetalia), 2P Hetalia, 2P Prussia (Hetalia), Band Fic, Concerts, Drama & Romance, Europe, Historical References, Hockey, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Austria/Prussia (Hetalia), Minor South Italy/Spain (Hetalia), Museums, Music, Musicians, Rating May Change, Secret Relationship, Singing, Songwriting, Touring, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	You've Got Something To Tell Me

**12:45 PM**

**Zurich,Switzerland**

**Nations World Meeting**

"Are you sure it's the 2p's?"

Switzerland nodded."I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

"Though that's really not saying much."Prussia snarked from his position from the near the corner of the room.Switzerland ignored him.He didn't have the patience to deal with that right now.

He had more urgent things to worry about.


End file.
